An electrophoretic display (EPD) is a non-emissive device based on the electrophoresis phenomenon influencing charged pigment particles suspended in a solvent. An EPD typically comprises a pair of electrodes, with at least one of the electrodes, typically on the viewing side, being transparent. An electrophoretic fluid composed of a colored dielectric solvent and charged pigment particles dispersed therein is enclosed between the two electrodes.
An improved EPD technology and a roll-to-roll manufacturing process are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,818, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
For full color displays with the normal up/down switching mode, color filters overlaid on the viewing side of the display may be used. However, poor whiteness and lack of a high quality “black” state are the major problems for reflective color displays using color filters.
Therefore, there is still a need for an improved EPD with high quality full color capability that can also be manufactured in an efficient manner, particularly by a roll-to-roll manufacturing process.